fallenthronefandomcom-20200215-history
Nietzsche
' ' Nietzsche (Old Tongue; نيتشه) is one of the three supreme gods, one of the most powerful entities in existance within the universe. He was the second God created by The Original, second only to Maelignos.''' As the Creator God formed him directly from his own body, Nietzsche's body structure is presumed to be similar to that of his father, making him a combination of Raw Souls. He was created to be one of the main architechts of the World, the world created by his father as a way to alleviate his eternal boredom, making him an extremely important figure that greatly contributed to the creation of the world. Unlike his brothers, Nietzsche does not interact with the mortal realm, but his actions still influence it indirectly. Rather than handling the world's affairs himself, he preferred to follow his father's example and create a species of entities to administrate this world following, creating the Gods Hierarchy as a result. He formed countless Gods from his own body, as well as designing a pyramidal hierarchy and assigning roles to them. However, the heavy administrative work required to make the Reincarnation Cycle effective and functional led him to realize that the number of Gods he needed for the task was much larger, and thus created the Elven Race. The Elves are a race that live on the world of mortals and a subspecies of The Gods Race of the time. Once their Souls mature and are fully developed, they change and ascend into a lesser form of a God named Angel. This new lesser gods are much weaker than the ones created by him directly, but they exist in far large numbers, as Elves continuously increase their numbers over time through breeding, and the angels take care of most of the administrative affairs of the Reincarnation Cycle or the Gods Realm. Personality Unlike his brothers, Nietzsche seems to be much less concerned about the world's affairs, as he preffers to simply observe the mortals created while leaving the Gods to handle the world for him, making likely that he inherited his father's lazyness and lack of inspiration. He has a gifted and creative mind however, which allowed him to create the Gods Hierarchy with a rigid and well-thought structure. He's a crafty and shrewd individual but he prefers to employ his power only in what peeks his interest, as he doesn't take action on his father's world directly. He finds the Devils extremely amusing and interesting creatures, and carefully observes their moves with joy and pleasure. Because of this interest, he's actually the only member outside of the Devil race that knows the location of the Devil Realm where Maelignos and his underlings are hiding to gather strength to take down The Original. Despite holding such vital information, Nietzsche refuses to inform his father or any of the members of the Gods Hierarchy about this, as he finds Maelignos's struggle with The Original to be amusing, suggesting that he has little to no true loyalty towards his father. His only true love are his creation, the Elves. He's extremely proud of them, considering them to be his ultimate master piece. He feels an incomparable happiness when a Elves ascends to godhood and becomes an Angel, and an odd sense of loss and sorrow when a Elves descends to Devilhood. Like his brothers, Nietzsche possesses a separated alter ego to interact and fraternize with Gods or mortals, taking on the persona of the 7th Class God Jordan. His appearance changes into that of a young man sporting an odd red attire. Nick-named the "Trickster God" in this form, Nietzsche's personality becomes more evident. Jordan is playful, easy-going and carefree, and represents the God of Mischief and Fun. On this form he spends most of his time goofing around, and playing with Elves that became angels. Strangely, he sometimes acts as a Level God in this form as well, performing service to level up mortals of the continent just for the fun of it. Because the existance of the Three Supreme Gods goes unnoticed by lesser gods, the majority of the Gods of the Hierarchy are not aware of Jordan's true identity. Powers As one of the Three Supreme Gods, Nietzsche is one of the ultimate lifeforms of the World, holding incomparable power that places him leagues above even the mightiest creatures like the Avatar of Darkness or the Four EliteDark Lords. His power is so immense that it is only matched by his brothers, and surpassed by the Created God The Original. He's capable of utilizing his own body mass to create other life-forms of immense power like 1st Class Gods, as well as countless other Gods, and his might surpasses even that of the Avatar of Darkness. He's practically indestructible and the only being that could potentially destroy him (besides his father and the Avatar of Darkness) is the Hero of the moment, if he reaches his ultimate form, achieved only if the hero is the last living being with a Soul in The World. Category:Deities